1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical lens system, and more particularly to a six-piece optical lens system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A carrier provided with an optical lens system has become the trend of modern electronic products, and its functions of taking photographs or recording videos can not only increase the additional value of the products but also can get young people's attention. With the development of consumption habits, this trend is the gradual rise in other electronic carrier products, so many kinds of portable products are provided with a lens system, such as, digital camera, mobile phone, NB, game machine, Webcam and so on. However, such products have some limitations, that is, the inner space of the electronic carrier is largely compressed since it has become smaller in size, so the length of the lens system which is disposed on the carrier is limited.
In addition, due to the fierce competition in industry and low profit, the electronic carrier with a higher resolution optical lens system has become the main marketing requirement, that is, the optical lens system should not only reduce the manufacturing and material costs but also provide a wide field of view and big stop.
Current optical lens systems with a wide field of view mostly consist of five lens elements, including one gluing lens element, however, such a design can not meet the requirements of light, thin, short and small, and can not reduce the cost, weight, volume and thickness of the optical lens system.
The present invention mitigates and/or obviates the aforementioned disadvantages.